Jadoku Nishime
Jadoku Nishime (煮染め 蛇毒, Nishime Jadoku) is a currently aligned with the Yūi. Formerly a member of the , Jadoku joined Tarō in an effort to gain enough power to develop a Hogyoku surpassing that of the one created by Kisuke Urahara. His former Captain, gave Jadoku the nickname The Perfectionist (完全主義者, kanzenshugisha) for his sick passion to getting everything he does perfect to the point. Appearance Jadoku is a tall lean man with short blonde hair and piercing red eyes. He wears a white kimono with red and black trimming. Around his waist sits a black obi and red metal plate that acts as a holster for his Zanpakutō. Over his outfit, he wears a brown haori that he wears open during most occasions. Around his neck sits a blue necklace that hangs down around to his upper chest. Personality Sly and sinister, Jadoku emits a sinister aura that strikes fear into both friend and ally. His warped mind is coupled with his many OCD issues makes him very different then most opponents. As his moniker implies, Jadoku is a perfectionist and refuses anything but perfect results. If he watches a poor execution of an attack or an "improvised" strategy he angry and will slice down the accused in cold blood. Jadoku has a larger plot then just becoming a subordinate to Tarō. His ideas stretch as far as creating the largest Hogyoku and to devastate the Soul Society. When Marie-Louis asked him the reasoning for this goal, he claims to want to "test his hypothesis". Abilities *'Master Inventor': Even during his time in the 12th Division, Jadoku proved to be a skilled inventor. Creating several utilities to increase his battle-prowess, Jadoku's sheer intellect allowed him to complete such feats. As he claims, his knowledge is so vast that he is capable of crafting a Hogyoku, but requires the proper tools for said creation. **'Spiritual-Energy Displacement Device': The SEDD is a tool used to work similar to that of the Arrancar's . Taking the form of a cube; the cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape. Strong enough spiritual-beings can maneuver their way out of the SEDD but it requires time. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Skilled in the art of Sword-combat, Jadoku is fully capable of holding his own against other . He is proficient in the art of blocking with his blade, pushing off his opponent then stabbing them through a weak point. He remarks that Tarō has taught him the basics to Iaidō, which he has perfected. Zanpakutō Jorōgumo (女郎蜘蛛, Spider Woman): Sealed as a katana with a plain black handle and circular golden guard. The sheath is gold in color and has several unreadable inscriptions along it. Jorōgumo's handle has a small vial of poison locked inside of it, releasing small bits with each strike of his blade. *' ': Released by the command Crawl (蛇行, dakō; In the English Dub "Creep Around"). In Shikai, Jorōgumo's shape changes greatly. It becomes a sleek golden gauntlet with six leg-like spikes sticking off of it and a spider insignia on its top. Jadoku also gains a sasumata that is doused in Jadoku's unique poison. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Jorōgumo has the ability to release a thick white web-like liquid that takes the form of a spider web after fired. The webbing can be used for multiple purposes, from becoming a platform for him to use or to net to trap his targets. The Sasumata has great power behind it and if used properly, can ripped into his opponents and poison their internal organs. :*'Ami' (網, Web): The signature ability of Jorōgumo that takes the form of a white web-like liquid. Comprised of condensed spiritual particles, it is dangerously adhesive and can be used in multiple different ways. The webbing takes a little more force to cut through then most, pushing a sealed Zanpakutō off its surface as once shown. *' ': Not yet Revealed Quotes Trivia